Real Feelings
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Comment réagirait Caroline si elle apprenait que Tyler l'a trompé depuis des mois ? Qu'adviendrait sa relation avec Klaus, après que celui-ci eu retrouvé son corps ? / En parallèle, Elena développe une attirance pour le plus jeune des Originels : Kol... Rated M !
1. Part I

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Et voilà, un tout nouvel O.S Klaroline, qui peut se transformer en Klaroline / Koelna !**

**Retrouvez-moi sur ma page Facebook : Lily Fictions, afin de suivre toutes mes actualités et mes idées pour mes futurs histoires et celles en cours !**

* * *

**Real feelings !**

**Cinq minutes ! Ça faisait cinq minutes que Caroline était devant l'entrée de la crypte des Lockwood. Elle avait suivit Tyler, sous les recommandations de Klaus qui lui avait lui-même avoué la liaison du garçon avec Hayley. Après que Tyler eut annulé un rendez-vous avec elle, Caroline s'était décidée à le suivre. Soufflant un bon coup, elle resserra sa veste en jean sur elle, et, faisant le moins de bruit possible, descendit dans la crypte. Affutant son ouïe, elle perçut de léger... bruit. Comme des grognements. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune, donc elle ne risquait rien. Elle fit un pas en avant, et se figea. Tyler était quasiment nu, tout comme Hayley, et tout deux entraient dans l'une des cages, bouche contre bouche, les mains parcourant le corps de l'autre avec une force et une animosité sans borgne. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir entendu Caroline descendre dans la crypte, ni même sentit sa présence tout près d'eux. **

**Elle en avait assez vu, pourtant, Caroline refusait d'y croire, mais les grognements et les gémissements que faisaient les deux loups faillirent la faire vomir, alors elle s'éclipsa.**

**Elle sonna, après cinq minutes passées à courir à travers les bois, chez les Mikaelson. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait ! La porte s'ouvrit sur Klaus, et, quand il la vit pleurer, il avait le visage tendre, et Caroline explosa en sanglots, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de l'hybride, qui ne fit rien pour l'en éloigner. Il la serra contre lui, et, sans rompre leur étreinte, recula dans la maison et referma la porte. Il la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, et qu'elle se recule pour sécher ses larmes.**

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure pour cet abruti ! » répondit Caroline.

**Klaus eut un petit rire, et Caroline ne pu que sourire.**

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il.

« Oui, et quelque chose de fort ! » dit-elle.

**Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le salon. Elle alla s'installer sur le divan, devant la cheminée qui dégageait une chaleur agréable par cette soirée étonnamment fraiche, pendant que Klaus leur servait un verre de bourbon chacun, qu'il versa dans deux verres en cristal. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Caroline, et lui tendit son verre.**

« Merci ! » dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée. « Hum, ça fait du bien ! »

**Klaus sourit, et bu à son tour une gorgée de Bourbon, mais il ne dit rien pour autant. Seul le crépitement des flammes qui léchait le bois dans la cheminée se faisait entendre. Caroline bu une nouvelle gorgée, avant de finir entièrement le verre. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière afin de savourer la douce chaleur que provoquait l'alcool en elle.**

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû l'apprendre de cette façon ! » finit par dire Klaus.

« Ne t'excuse pas, et tu as bien fait de me le dire ! » lui dit-elle, avant de se lever.

**Elle reposa le verre sur le meuble qui servait de bar, puis, elle s'étira à en faire craquer ses os, faisant sourire Klaus, mais Caroline jeta un œil à la pièce, et remarqua que plusieurs meubles, y compris la table, étaient recouverts d'un drap blanc. Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda :**

« Pourquoi la plupart de tes meubles sont recouvert d'un drap ? »

**Elle se retourna, et le vit baisser la tête avant de se lever et de finir son verre. Puis, il dit :**

« Je quitte la ville dans quelques jours ! »

« Oh, euh, d'accord et, pour combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir Caroline. Si je pars, c'est définitif « répondit-il.

« Tu vas me laisser, alors que je suis toute seule ? » dit-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

**Klaus s'approcha d'elle afin de poser son verre près du sien, puis, prenant les mains de Caroline dans les siennes, il dit, d'une voix étrangement douce :**

« Tu ne seras pas seule, tu as ta mère, et tes amis ! »

« Mes amis ? Quels amis ? » dit-elle en élevant la voix. « Matt est parti avec ta sœur, Elena est incapable de voir plus loin que sa petite personne et elle est toujours entre deux vampires, quant à Tyler je risque de l'éviscérer si jamais je le croisais lui et sa pouffe. Et Bonnie est trop occupé avec ses pouvoirs et à recoller les morceaux avec Jeremy... alors tu vois il ne me restera personne si tu t'en vas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? » fit-il.

« Je veux que tu restes ! » dit-elle avant de se blottir contre lui.

**Rêvait-il ? La fille, dont-il essayait de gagner le cœur et l'affection depuis des semaines, voire des mois, lui disait qu'elle voulait qu'il reste ? Pouvait-il, prétendre à une possible histoire d'amour avec elle ? Il savait qu'il ne serait heureux qu'avec elle. Il le savait au plus profond de lui, et ils étaient devenus assez complice quand il occupait le corps de Tyler. **

**Au lieu de refermer les bras sur elle, il l'obligea à stopper leur étreinte, puis, lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts, il tenta l'impossible. Une chose qu'il n'aurait pas osé faire quelques mois plus tôt pour ne pas la contrarier. Il dessina avec douceur le contour de sa bouche, ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux sous le contact. Caroline pouvait sentir un feu brûlant se propager en elle à chaque fois que Klaus la touchait.**

**Elle sentit, ce qui lui sembla être, la bouche de Klaus se poser sur la sienne. C'était... d'une douceur infinie. Elle le surprit à répondre au baiser, qui prit fin rapidement. Aucun d'eux ne disait quoi que ce soit. Les gestes et les regards semblaient suffire. Klaus fit glisser la veste de Caroline de ses épaules, qui, elle, attrapa les pans de son petit pull fin rose et l'enleva, dévoilant un très beau soutien-gorge fuchsia. Klaus enleva à son tour son propre pull.**

**Caroline prit la main de Klaus, et, lentement, elle le fit asseoir sur le tapis persan près de la cheminée, et elle s'assit à son tour sur les genoux. Elle prit son visage en coupe, et Klaus posa les siennes sur ses hanches fines. Bon sang qu'elles étaient douces ! Tout comme ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa avec tendresse. Un baiser qui dura une éternité, mais une éternité que Klaus apprécia et savoura, tout en caressant les hanches de la jeune fille.**

**Caroline fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de l'hybride.**

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment sur le point de faire ce que je crois ? » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux ! » dit Klaus en accrochant son regard.

**Elle lui rendit son regard et lui dit :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que ça va être la plus belle nuit de ma longue vie ! » dit-il avant de capturer sa bouche.

**Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui. Petit à petit, ses mains se dirigèrent sur ses fesses, qu'il caressa très lentement, arrachant un gémir presque inaudible de Caroline. Klaus se laissa gagner par la chaleur ambiante et le fait que Caroline ne se dégageait pas, pour la soulever et elle l'entoura de ses jambes afin qu'il puisse les allonger sur le tapis. Allongé sur elle, Klaus fit dévier sa bouche sur le cou de Caroline, puis sa clavicule avant de stopper tout contact pour lui enlever ses ballerines et son jean. Un boxer en dentelle fuchsia, assortit au soutien-gorge, se dévoila et Klaus admira la beauté de cette fille qu'il aimait. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, mais lui embrassa le ventre pour remonter lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à sa bouche, cajolant et embrassant au passage chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait sur son chemin.**

**Au moment où il toucha ses lèvres, Caroline fit un petit mouvement de hanche et échangea leur place. Elle lui fit subir la même petite torture, à savoir embrasser son cou, sa clavicule, son torse parfait, où elle s'y attarda, ses abdos magnifiquement sculptés - qu'est-ce qu'il était bien foutu quand même ! Elle lui enleva son jean, et elle dû faire son possible pour calmer le feu brûlant qui se répandait de plus en plus vite en elle, quand elle vit qu'il portait un boxer Calvin Klein et qui moulait parfaitement son... Elle se reprit, et se replaça sur lui, collant leurs intimités. Klaus fit balader ses mains sur les hanches, les fesses, les cuisses et chaque partie du corps de Caroline qui était à portée de main, et Caroline continua de parsemer son corps de baisers fiévreux et doux. Il avait une peau très douce, et il sentait si bon ! **

**Las de ces préliminaires, Klaus inversa à nouveau leur place, et se retrouva au-dessus. Caroline glissa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Klaus lui enleva ensuite son petit boxer assortit, puis, elle lui ôta son propre boxer, les laissant tous les deux en tenue d'Adam et Eve ! Collant son corps au sien, Klaus la regarda intensément, attendant qu'elle se résigne et qu'elle lui dise qu'ils commettaient une erreur, mais non, elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle glissa ses mains sous ses épaules et lui vola un baiser.**

**Il ne pouvait donc plus reculer. Il le voulait autant qu'elle alors, il entra en elle avec lenteur, ne voulant pas brusquer leur toute première fois. Caroline ne lâchait pas une seule seconde les yeux bleus de Klaus, et, une fois qu'elle le sentit buter au fond de son ventre, elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Klaus ne bougea pas, lui laissant le temps de s'ajuster à sa taille, puis, quand elle frotta son nez contre le sien et qu'elle l'embrassa, il commença à remuer ses hanches.**

**La sensation était nouvelle. Certes, Caroline n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, mais jamais personne ne lui avait fait l'amour de cette façon. Klaus était doux, et même ses coups de reins étaient doux. La respiration légèrement saccadée, Caroline ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour ne plus quitter son amant des yeux. Elle fit remonter ses mains sur sa nuque, qu'elle caressa avant de se perdre dans les boucles blondes de ses cheveux. Klaus donna un coup de rein un peu plus puissant, et Caroline jeta la tête en arrière - touchant le tapis d'un bruit sourd - laissant échapper un gémissement. Elle se sentit proche de l'extase, et Klaus mit un terme à leur attente et accéléra ses pénétrations sans pour autant être brusque. Les gémissements de Caroline se firent de plus en plus forts et finirent par emplir la pièce, voire le manoir ! Dans un dernier coup de rein, Caroline et Klaus jouirent ensemble, dans un même son, et, la respiration haletante, ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux. Mettant fin au baiser, Caroline sourit, sans cesser de caresser les cheveux de Klaus.**

**Après quelques minutes à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil, Klaus avait retiré un des draps blancs d'un meuble, et avait recouvert le corps de Caroline, ou du moins une partie, et lui n'avait remonté le tissu que jusqu'à son bassin. Allongés l'un contre l'autre près de la cheminée, qui crépitée toujours et diffusait une chaleur agréable, Caroline avait la tête posée sur le torse de Klaus, côté cœur, et l'hybride l'avait entouré de son bras gauche.**

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi doux ! » dit Caroline, brisant le silence régnant entre eux depuis plusieurs minutes.

« J'ai des talents cachés qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » plaisanta-t-il.

**Caroline gloussa, avant de se blottir davantage contre lui. Elle reprit son sérieux et murmura :**

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »

**Klaus l'entendit, et soupira. Lui non plus ne voulait pas partir, mais plus rien ne le retenait dans cette petite ville, en dehors de Caroline. Cette dernière se défit doucement des bras confortable de Klaus et s'assit sur le tapis, le regard perdu droit devant elle, et elle resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Klaus l'imita et lui dit :**

« Viens avec moi ! »

**Caroline ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Intérieurement, elle avait espéré qu'il lui demanderait de partir avec lui, mais pouvait-elle abandonner sa mère ? Klaus bougea, puis, fut en face de Caroline et il lui prit le visage en coupe et lui dit d'une voix douce mais déterminée :**

« Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore là, sinon je serai parti dès que j'étais de retour dans mon corps, mais je suis resté parce que je savais que tu aurais besoin de moi le jour où tu découvrirais pour Tyler, mais je ne peux pas rester dans cette ville plus longtemps, il faut que je change d'air, et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Je veux te faire découvrir le monde, et je te veux auprès de moi, Caroline ! »

**Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre :**

« Je ne partirais pas avant la fin de la semaine. Tu as cinq jours pour te décider, et je t'attendrais jusqu'à mon départ, mais il faut que tu saches qu'une fois que je serai parti, je ne reviendrais pas ! »

« Tu me poses un ultimatum ? » pleura-t-elle.

« Non, non Caroline, car si tu décides de ne pas me suivre, alors je partirais mais j'attendrais autant de temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me reviennes, parce que tu en vaux la peine ! » lui avoua-t-il. « Promets-moi que tu y réfléchiras ! »

**Incapable de parler après une telle déclaration, Caroline se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête. Satisfait, Klaus essuya les larmes au coin des yeux de Caroline, qui commençaient à se tarir. **

« Je peux rester dormir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

« Tu me demandes si tu peux dormir ici alors qu'on vient de faire l'amour ? » fit Klaus, légèrement amusé. « Mais il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles ! »

**Dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase, Caroline se jeta sur sa bouche en laissant échapper un grondement affamé, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Klaus à la renverse, Caroline complètement allongée sur lui. Klaus, une fois qu'il eut reprit ses esprits sous cette soudaine "_attaque_", inversa leur place et approfondit le baiser tout en entrant en elle.**

_**Le lendemain matin !**_

**Caroline s'était réveillée dans le lit de Klaus, et, elle avait décidé de sécher les cours toute la journée, pour le plus grand bonheur de Klaus, qui l'avait gardé dans ses bras quelques heures de plus, avant qu'elle ne se douche et ne rentre chez elle. Klaus en profita pour poursuivre son rangement et préparer son départ de la ville - et il l'espérait, avec Caroline.**

**Quand Caroline rentra chez elle, elle changea de vêtements, et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi avait-elle tant tardée pour être avec Klaus ? Elle l'avait repoussé maintes et maintes fois - pour Tyler - mais ce dernier n'avait eu aucun scrupule à la tromper avec _cette_ fille. Caroline se dit qu'elle avait été bête de repousser Klaus, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin laissée son désir enfoui au plus profond d'elle émerger et elle avait passée la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie. Klaus savait y faire. Il s'était occupé d'elle en vrai gentleman, mais il faisait l'amour comme une bête, et elle avait adorée ça. Elle avait bien l'intention de le rejoindre le soir même pour recommencer, mais...**

**... Que devait-elle faire, quant à la proposition de l'hybride, de quitter la ville avec lui ? Bien qu'elle en meure littéralement d'envie, était-elle prête à quitter sa mère et ses amis ? Ces derniers, indéniablement, mais sa mère ? Que lui dirait-elle, si Caroline lui disait que Klaus lui avait demandé de partir avec lui ? Elle le voulait, elle le voulait vraiment, et si sa mère ne s'y opposait pas, alors elle dirait à Klaus qu'elle le suivrait, mais avant...**

**... Elle devrait rompre, définitivement avec Tyler ! Elle laissa défiler les minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à sortir de chez elle pour se rendre au Mystic Grill, où elle trouva Bonnie. Commandant un thé glacé, Caroline rejoignit son amie qui était le nez plongé dans un livre.**

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas de la magie noire ! » s'amusa Caroline.

« Non ! » sourit Bonnie.

« Ah, bonne nouvelle ! » dit Caroline en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je t'ai pas vu en cours aujourd'hui ! » dit Bonnie.

**Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Caroline but une gorgée de thé glacée.**

« T'étais pas avec Tyler puisqu'il était au lycée ! » dit Bonnie, plein de sous-entendu.

**Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Bonnie dit de nouveau :**

« Je te promets que ça restera entre nous ! »

« D'accord, euh, Tyler me trompe avec Hayley depuis des mois, et il n'y a qu'hier soir que je l'ai su ! » commença à expliquer Caroline.

« Comment tu l'as su ? » demanda Bonnie.

« C'est Klaus qui me l'a dit. Au début je ne le croyais pas, mais quand je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, j'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'y croire ! » répondit Caroline.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as passé la nuit chez Klaus ! » dit Bonnie en se retenant de rire.

« Dis-moi que tu ne me juges pas et que tu ne m'en veux pas ! » la supplia Caroline.

« Après ce que je viens d'apprendre sur Tyler ? » arqua Bonnie.

**Caroline souffla de soulagement, et, restant dans les confidences, dit à Bonnie :**

« Il va quitter la ville et, il veut que je parte avec lui ! »

« Pars avec lui ! » lui dit Bonnie.

« Je me fiche de ce que penseront les autres mais, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à quitter ma mère ! » continua à dire Caroline.

« Si, tu l'es ! » affirma Bonnie. « Pars avec lui ! »

« J'ai envie de partir avec lui... »

« Alors pars avec lui ! » répéta Bonnie.

« Je crois... je crois que je l'aime... » dit Caroline.

« Pars avec lui ! » martela Bonnie.

**La sorcière lui avait prit la main, et Caroline se mit à rire doucement, quand Elena les rejoignit !**

« Où sont tes gardes du corps ? » demanda Caroline.

« Ils m'ont tous les deux fatigués ! » répondit Elena. « Bon, de quoi vous parliez ? »

**Mais elles furent coupées, quand Tyler et Hayley firent leur entrée, en tout bien tout honneur. Caroline tourna la tête et les regarda. Elle n'était ni en colère, et elle n'allait certainement pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Non ! Un sourire carnassier venait d'apparaître sur son visage, et elle reprit sa position initiale.**

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda Elena.

**Caroline se contenta de sourire, quand Tyler et Hayley arrivèrent à leur hauteur.**

« Hey ! » fit Tyler en s'apprêtant à s'asseoir à côté de Caroline mais, celle-ci se leva. « Où tu vas ? »

« Loin de toi ! » dit-elle en prenant son verre encore plein de thé glacé.

**Elle fit semblant de s'emmêler les pieds et son verre se vida sur le chemiser de Hayley, qui recula mais... trop tard. Elle était trempée de thé glacé.**

« Oh pardon, je suis désolé vraiment... » fit mine de s'excuser Caroline.

« Je suis sûre que tu l'as fais exprès ! » gronda Hayley.

« Oh mais oui, t'as raison, je l'ai fais exprès parce que la nuit dernière je t'ai trouvé en train de te taper mon mec... » claqua Caroline.

**Elena failli s'étouffa en respirant, et Bonnie dû se retenir d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en public.**

« Peut-être que Tyler préfère ce que moi, je lui fais quand on est au lit ! » dit Hayley, en prenant un air supérieur.

« Et t'essaie même pas de nier en plus. » dit Caroline.

« Caroline... » s'avança Tyler.

« Toi tu la ramènes pas... » hissa Caroline. « Tu restes loin de moi car je connais quelqu'un qui serait plus que ravi de t'arracher les yeux pour te les faire bouffer ! »

**Tyler ne répliqua pas, car en plus de la menace de Caroline, le regard meurtrier que lui lançait, et Bonnie, et Elena, le dissuader d'intervenir.**

« Ça te plaît d'avoir détruit mon couple, hein ? » dit Caroline d'une voix très calme.

« Hum, quand je veux une chose ma petite chérie, je le prends, et je voulais Tyler ! » minauda Hayley.

**Caroline, qui détestait qu'on l'appelait "_Ma petite chérie_", servit son sourire le plus hypocrite à Hayley, puis, sans que quiconque ne puisse prévoir, Caroline donna un coup de poing à Hayley en plein visage, la faisant vaciller et elle se retint à la table derrière elle pour ne pas tomber, se tenant la mâchoire. Caroline y avait mit toute sa force.**

« Ça fait du bien ! » dit Caroline.

**Récupérant son sac à main, elle vit Bonnie et Elena lui faire un clin d'œil, pouce en l'air.**

« Je vous laisse, on attend une réponse de ma part ! » dit Caroline avant de partir.

« Tu m'expliques ? » demanda Elena à sa meilleure amie.

« Caroline va partir avec Klaus ! » lâcha Bonnie.

« QUOI ? » s'écria Tyler.

« Oh, toi tu la boucles, t'as plus aucun droit sur Caroline alors ne t'en mêle pas et occupe-toi de ta, de ta... » dit Elena en butant sur un mot.

« De ta garce ! » termina Bonnie, qui se leva, suivit d'Elena.

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Caroline entra dans le Manoir sans prendre la peine de frapper.**

« Klaus ! » appela-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

**Il ne répondit pas, mais elle pu percevoir un air de jazz qui provenait de sa chambre, alors elle s'y dirigea et entra dans la pièce, où elle trouva Klaus en plein rangement de son matériel de dessin. Il était dans la pièce adjacente qui lui servait d'atelier. Il leva les yeux d'un carton et fut surpris de voir la jeune fille.**

« T'es déjà de retour ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, car je me suis dis que tu avais bien besoin d'une petite pause câlin ! » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Une pause câlin, rien que ça ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Hum humm ! » fit-elle en l'embrassant.

**Klaus grogna, mais approfondit le baiser. Caroline passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'hybride, qui ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues dansèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Quand le baiser prit fin, Klaus dit :**

« T'avais raison, j'en avais besoin ! »

« Je pars avec toi ! » dit Caroline.

**Le sourire de Klaus s'agrandit, et Caroline sourit elle aussi avant d'embrasser Klaus une nouvelle fois. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, et Caroline déboutonna la chemise de Klaus avec hâte, tandis qu'elle le sentit poser ses mains sur son jean avant de les faire glisser sous son haut. Stoppant le baiser, Caroline leva les bras pour que Klaus lui enlève le vêtement, puis, il la jeta sur le lit, ce qui lui fit encore plus d'effet. **

**Klaus se retrouva allongé sur elle, à l'embrasser, la cajoler et à lui arracher complètement les vêtements, sans qu'elle ne proteste. **

« Tu me rends dingue… » marmonna Klaus.

« Fais-moi l'amour… vite… » le supplia Caroline.

**La jeune fille était en ébullition, et chaque fois que Klaus l'embrassait ou bien posait un seul doigt sur elle, elle s'embrasait et avait envie de plus. Klaus avait envie de la dévorer entièrement, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de l'achever. **

**Caroline profita que Klaus s'éloigne d'elle quelques secondes pour s'engouffrer dans le lit, sous les couvertures, et se débarrassa de la dernière barrière de ses vêtements : sa culotte ! Klaus arbora un sourire carnassier, un sourire de prédateur. Caroline fut de plus en plus excitée par ce sourire, et surtout par le regard qu'il lui lançait avec. En une seconde, Klaus était nu, et il l'avait rejointe !**

« Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Il se positionna entre ses jambes, et, sans la quitter des yeux, entra en elle d'un coup sec. Caroline gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière. Klaus en profita et, tout en bougeant ses hanches – plus ardemment que la nuit précédente – posa sa bouche sur le cou de Caroline.**

**Il la couvrit de baisers, sans cesser ses pénétrations – qui consumaient Caroline de l'intérieur – puis, il prit une de ses jambes fines avec une main, et la remonta sur son corps et la caressa. Brûlant de désir, Klaus mordilla la peau de Caroline !**

« Encore… » haleta Caroline.

**Klaus recommença à trois reprises, et quand il sentit Caroline se resserrer autour de lui, prête à avoir son orgasme, il donna un… puis deux… puis un troisième coup de rein puissant et, alors qu'elle atteignit la jouissance, Klaus planta ses crocs dans le cou de Caroline. Aussitôt que les crocs de Klaus eurent quitté sa peau, Caroline se sentit envahit d'une férocité nouvelle, et planta elle aussi ses crocs dans la jugulaire de Klaus.**

**Vingt minutes plus tard, la chambre était envahit par les rires du couple. Caroline, qui était allongée sur le côté, face à Klaus, lui avait raconté en détail sa confrontation avec Tyler et Hayley.**

« Tu lui as mis, un coup de poing après lui avoir jeté du thé glacé sur son haut ! » répéta-t-il, tout en retenant un rire. « Ah que j'aurais aimé voir ça ! »

« En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien de la frapper ! » dit Caroline.

« Pas que je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu lui ai mit ton poing dans la figure, pourquoi tu l'as frappé exactement ? »

« Elle m'a appelé _'Ma petite chérie'_ ! » gronda Caroline.

**Klaus grimaça car, il en avait fait les frais il y a quelques semaines pour avoir appelé Caroline _'Ma petite chérie'_, et elle lui avait donné un coup dans les côtes.**

« Tu t'en souviens encore hein ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« A peine ! » dit-il avant de s'allonger sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

« J'ai dis à Tyler que tu lui ferais manger ses yeux si jamais il s'approchait encore de moi ! » lui avoua-t-elle.

**Klaus esquissa un sourire. Il n'attendait qu'un faux pas de la part du garçon pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, et surtout pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Caroline. Cette dernière se rapprocha de Klaus pour se blottir contre lui, et elle fit glisser ses doigts entre ses abdominaux, dont elle traça les contours.**

« T'es bien mieux foutu que Tyler… » admit-elle.

« Tu me compares à ce chiot ? » arqua-t-il.

« Non, je fais juste une constatation… et si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre tu saurais déjà toutes les qualités que je te trouve… » le contra-t-elle.

« Je t'en prie, fais ! » dit-il sans cesser de sourire.

« Et bien, tu es beaucoup plus sexy que ce crétin qui m'a servit de copain… » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Hum, ça je le savais déjà ! » dit-il.

**Caroline grimpa sur lui, et remplaça ses doigts par sa langue, arrachant un grognement à Klaus.**

« Tu embrasses cent fois mieux que lui… » susurra-t-elle avant de lécher sa peau jusqu'à son torse. « … Ensuite, tu es un parfait gentleman… »

**Elle caressa ses larges épaules. **

« Rien qu'un simple regard de ta part suffit à me rendre folle… »

**Elle embrassa son cou, lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, le lui lécha avant de susurrer :**

« Tu sais comment satisfaire mon appétit sexuel… »

**Klaus ne voulait qu'une chose : la ravager encore une fois ! Caroline, qui semblait en transe, l'embrassa en fourrant directement sa langue dans sa bouche, et Klaus l'entoura de ses bras, mais Caroline rompit le baiser pour dire :**

« Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… »

**Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part car elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à montrer ses émotions, malgré leur rapprochement et leur envie d'être ensemble. Il fallait simplement qu'elle le lui dise, et se l'entendre dire la conforta dans ses sentiments. **

**Oui, elle l'aimait, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ! **

**Klaus se contenta de lui sourire faiblement, mais Caroline s'en fichait, et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Klaus les fit rouler doucement afin de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.**

**Caroline devait parler à sa mère de son départ, alors elle la rejoignit au commissariat afin de lui parler. Liz écouta sa fille, et ne s'opposa pas à son départ.**

« Il faut bien que tu t'en ailles un jour, et je préfère que tu le fasses maintenant au cas où le Conseil se souviendrait de tout ! » lui avait dit Liz.

**La mère et la fille s'étaient prise dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et de petites larmes avaient été versées. Liz Forbes savait que ce jour viendrait. Depuis que sa fille unique était un vampire, il était impossible qu'elle reste à Mystic Falls plus longtemps que nécessaire ou bien les gens se poseraient des questions. Elle se réconfortait en se disant que sa fille chérie ne serait pas seule, et sans protection. Qui mieux que Klaus pourrait la protéger ?**

**Caroline rentra chez elle, et eu la désagréable surprise de trouver Tyler sur le pas de sa porte.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupira-t-elle en entrant chez elle.

« Te parler ! » dit-il en la suivant à l'intérieur.

« Moi je n'ai rien à te dire, alors va t'en ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Alors écoute-moi… » dit-il.

**Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Le fait qu'elle portait la veste en cuir de Klaus l'aidait à garder son calme.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Que tu es désolé de m'avoir trompé ? Ou bien de t'être fait prendre ? » cingla-t-elle.

« Un peu des deux je dirais ! » dit-il.

« Pourquoi t'as pris la peine de revenir si t'étais déjà avec Hayley ? Comment tu peux encore te regarder dans une glace alors que tu me trompes depuis des mois et que je suis obligée de l'apprendre de Klaus ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Je voulais te le dire mais, j'ai pas eu le courage… » expliqua-t-il.

« Garde tes regrets pour toi Tyler, t'es juste un lâche, et en plus tu t'es permis de me faire des scènes de jalousie parce que Klaus me tournait autour. » dit Caroline. « Mais tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville, il est plus gentleman que toi et plus honnête ! »

« Honnête ? C'est un tueur Caroline ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Oui peut-être, mais tout ce qu'il a fait envers moi c'est de me séduire et de toujours me dire la vérité ! » rétorqua Caroline. « Tu me l'aurais avoué un jour, pour toi et Hayley ? »

« J'en sais rien ! » répondit Tyler après un moment d'hésitation.

« Tu me dégoûtes Tyler, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! » dit-elle d'une voix calme.

« Tu vas vraiment partir avec lui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle. « Maintenant, va t'en ! »

**Elle ne détourna pas son regard du sien. Elle refusait de le laisser croire qu'il l'avait blessé. Tyler finit par s'en aller, et Caroline monta dans sa chambre.**

**En regagnant la maison de Klaus, Caroline avait déjà trié une bonne partie des affaires qu'elle voulait emporter avec elle. Il lui restait encore quelques petites affaires à prendre, mais le principal, elle venait de le déposer dans la grande entrée du manoir. Klaus arriva au moment où elle referma la porte, portant un grand carton.**

« J'espère que le coffre de ta voiture est grand ! » dit Caroline.

« J'ai tout prévu ! » lui assura-t-il en posant le carton à l'entrée.

**Il s'approcha d'elle, enroula ses mains autour de hanches, et l'embrassa tendrement. Caroline passa ses mains sur sa nuque, et caressa sa peau.**

« J'en déduis que ta mère n'est pas contre ton envie de partir avec moi ! » dit Klaus en désignant de la tête, les bagages de Caroline.

« Elle m'y a même encouragé ! » dit-elle, avant de révéler : « Tyler était chez moi quand je suis rentrée ! »

« Continu ! » l'intima-t-il.

« Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait été minable de me cacher sa liaison avec cette garce, et que je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il m'approche ! » dit-elle.

« C'est ce qu'il a de mieux à faire s'il tient à la vie ! » dit Klaus.

« On part quand ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Normalement, dans deux jours ! » répondit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de toutes ces choses ? Et tu ne pourras pas tout emporter alors… » commença-t-elle à dire mais il la stoppa.

« Je te le répète, j'ai tout prévu ! » dit-il une nouvelle fois.

« Et si on allait prendre une douche ? » proposa-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Une idée derrière la tête Mademoiselle Forbes ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« C'est bien possible… » susurra-t-elle.

**Klaus laissa un petit grondement rouler dans sa poitrine, tandis que Caroline se détacha de lui et commença à monter à l'étage, tout en enlevant petit à petit ses vêtements, jetant une à deux fois un petit regard derrière elle, avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de l'hybride.**

**L'eau chaude coulait à flot dans la cabine de douche, et la salle de bain était envahit de vapeur. Une vapeur qui recouvrait le verre de la douche. Caroline s'accrochait autant qu'elle le pu aux épaules de Klaus, cherchant à contrôler sa respiration qui se fit de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que Klaus lui faisait l'amour. Plaquée contre la paroi vitrée, la jeune fille resserra un peu plus sa prise sur les épaules de Klaus, tandis que son orgasme approchait. Ils vinrent en même temps, et Klaus la mordit, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant !**

**Elle attendit qu'il retire ses crocs, avant de planter les siens dans sa chair. Ils s'embrassèrent, mélangeant leur sang, et Klaus empoigna Caroline et se plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui commençait à tiédir.**

**Après la douche, Caroline était allongée sur un petit canapé dans la chambre, près de la cheminée, dont les flammes crépitaient. Klaus – qui ne portait qu'un jogging - était assis face à elle, les jambes en croix sur le tapis, son carnet à dessin sur les genoux, et il dessinait Caroline, qui ne portait qu'une nuisette rose et un petit boxer assortit. Rien ne venait troubler la quiétude qui les entourait. Caroline ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.**

**Klaus termina son dessin, puis, après l'avoir déposé sur son bureau, retourna à la cheminée pour donner plus de chaleur à la chambre – bien que ni lui ni Caroline ne ressentait le froid ou la chaleur – puis, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, s'allongea sur le canapé, derrière Caroline, et calqua son corps au sien, avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de s'endormir à son tour.**

**Quand Caroline se réveilla dans les bras de Klaus le lendemain matin, un sourire étira ses lèvres, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de sa prise, au contraire. Elle se colla davantage contre lui, et sans le faire exprès, ses fesses tamponnèrent sur l'intimité de Klaus, arrachant un grognement de la part de l'hybride. **

« Désolé ! » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Pas grave… » marmonna-t-il.

« Je t'ai pas réveillé au moins ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas le moins du monde ! » mentit-il.

« Menteur ! » s'esclaffa Caroline, qui se retourna dans ses bras.

**Une fois face à lui, elle l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis, de plus en plus fougueusement. Elle se retrouva rapidement sous lui, et elle l'entoura de ses jambes, tandis que Klaus s'empressa de dévorer son cou et la naissance de sa poitrine de baisers. Caroline fit glisser ses mains dans le jogging de Klaus, et lui caressa les fesses, le faisant grogner, et elle s'apprêtait à le lui descendre pour libérer sa masculinité, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et…**

_« Je te laisse pendant un mois, et voilà ce que je trouve en revenant ! » fit une voix railleuse._

« Kol ? » s'ahurit Klaus en stoppant toute activité.

**Il se mit debout, et bloqua la vue de Caroline en nuisette, à son frère.**

« T'étais pas censé être à Chicago ? » demanda Klaus.

« Si, mais Elijah est ennuyeux à mourir, et j'en ai marre de voir notre sœur roucouler avec Donovan, alors je me suis dis que je viendrais t'aider à terminer de boucler ton départ, mais je constate que tu es très occupé ! » répondit Kol, tout sourire.

**On sonna à la porte, et Kol dit :**

« Je vais ouvrir et, pendant ce temps, vous n'aurez qu'à reprendre où vous en étiez pendant que je distrairais la personne en bas, sauf si c'est un des Salvatore, alors là je le tue ! »

**Et il quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.**

« J'aurais dû spécifier à Elijah que je ne voulais pas que Kol revienne ! » dit Klaus.

**Caroline se leva du canapé, contourna Klaus, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.**

« Je pense que le ballon d'eau chaude est à nouveau plein et prêt à être utilisé ! » lui minauda-t-elle.

**Klaus la souleva et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain.**

**Pendant ce temps, Kol ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée du Manoir, et tomba sur Elena !**

« Tiens, Elena, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'étais pas censé être ailleurs que Mystic Falls ? » contra-t-elle.

« T'es pas censée être avec tes gardes du corps ? » répliqua-t-il. « D'ailleurs où ils sont ? »

« Je m'en suis débarrassée ! » répondit-elle. « Caroline est là ? »

« Elle est occupée avec mon frère à l'étage ! » dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

**Elena entra à l'intérieur, et Kol referma la porte.**

« Tu t'es débarrassée de tes gardes du corps, dis-tu ? » répéta-t-il. « Ce qui veut dire que tu es totalement libre ! »

« Même pas dans tes rêves, Kol ! » dit Elena.

« Ouch, tu viens de briser mon pauvre petit cœur ! » s'indigna-t-il, une main sur la poitrine.

« Ton cœur ne bat plus depuis mille ans ! » lui rappela Elena.

« J'oubliais, de tous mes frères tu préfères Elijah ! » dit-il.

« Il est plus gentleman, je l'avoue ! » dit-elle.

« Mais il est aussi le plus coincé, alors qu'avec moi, tu pourrais t'amuser au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer ! » se vanta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Je te l'ai dis, même dans tes rê… »

**Mais elle fut coupée par la bouche de Kol sur la sienne, qui ne perdit pas un instant et força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Elena, qui n'avait jamais été embrassé de cette façon, se laissa facilement faire, et attira même Kol un peu plus contre elle pour approfondir le baiser. Kol la souleva et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, où il la déposa sur la table.**

« Alors, même pas dans mes rêves, hein ? » dit Kol.

« Oh la ferme et embrasse-moi ! » dit-elle en le tirant de nouveau vers elle.

« J'ai cet effet sur toutes les femmes ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Il l'entendit marmonner un _« Prétentieux »_, ce qui le fit sourire !**

**Caroline, toute prête, toute pimpante, entra la première dans la cuisine, afin de prendre une poche de sang dans le réfrigérateur, mais elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, et éclata de rire. Elena repoussa Kol vivement et sauta de la table.**

« Caroline, euh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je… euh… » bégaya-t-elle.

« Oh si c'est exactement ce que tu crois ! » dit Kol à Caroline.

« Mais, tu fais ce que tu veux Elena, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irait balancer tes faits et gestes à Damon et Stefan alors, roucoule avec Kol autant que tu veux ! » dit Caroline en ouvrant le frigo.

**Elle entendit Kol dire à Elena, sur un ton séducteur :**

_« Tu vois, alors on peut reprendre où on en était… »_

**Caroline prit une poche de sang et se retourna, refermant le frigo.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici, Elena ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je voulais te parler mais, il m'a sauté dessus… » répondit Elena, en désignant Kol.

« En même temps, tu ne m'as pas repoussé ! » dit Kol.

**Elena lança à Caroline un appel à l'aide avec un simple regard, et cette dernière dit :**

« Kol, et si tu allais dire à ton frère que je suis allé faire un petit tour dans les bois avec Elena ? » lui suggéra-t-elle avant de tirer Elena par la main.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Kol.

**Les deux amies se retrouvèrent dans les bois qui ornaient le Manoir des Mikaelson, et elles marchèrent côte à côte pendant que Caroline sirotait sa poche de sang.**

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'embrasser Kol ? » s'effara Elena.

« Oh ça va c'est pas la fin du monde, t'as le droit d'embrasser qui tu veux ! » lui dit Caroline.

« Mais c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et, je me suis retrouvé à en demander plus… » commença à dire Elena. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? »

« Et bien, premièrement, tes émotions et tes hormones sont décuplés depuis que t'es vampire, ensuite, tu as besoin d'évacuer toute cette frustration, toutes ces pulsions sexuelles que tu as en toi, et Kol me semble être le partenaire idéal pour ça ! » dit Caroline.

**Elena soupira, et s'assied sur une souche d'arbre, avant d'être rejointe par Caroline.**

« Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire ! » dit Elena.

« Elena, tu as besoin de t'éloigner de Stefan et Damon. Ils ne t'apportent rien de bon en te surprotégeant et en surveillant tous tes faits et gestes. Et je vois bien que tu es confuse dans tes sentiments, en devenant vampire tu as retrouvé la mémoire sur des souvenirs effacés, et tu ne sais pas quoi faire, alors, suis mon conseil, Elena : éloigne-toi d'eux, et amuse-toi ! » dit Caroline.

« M'amuser ? Alors que j'ai toujours cette angoisse de craquer et de m'attaquer à un humain ? » s'écria Elena.

« Viens avec nous, Elena, quitte Mystic Falls et pars avec nous. On t'aidera tous, Kol j'en suis sûr se fera un plaisir de t'aider ! » renchérit Caroline, d'une voix toujours calme. « Tu lui plais alors il n'hésitera pas ! »

« T'es en train de me jeter dans ses bras ou quoi ? » arqua Elena.

« Je ne t'ai pas de te marier avec lui, mais de t'amuser ! » rectifia Caroline. « C'est vrai, ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que t'as fais l'amour ? »

**Elena fronça les sourcils, et elle finit par se rendre que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec un garçon. Caroline, qui remarqua bien le visage frustré de son amie, lui prit la main et lui répéta :**

« Je parlerais à Klaus pour que tu viennes avec nous. Jeremy est assez grand pour vivre seul et puis, il à Bonnie, alors viens avec nous, et laisse-toi aller avec Kol ! »

**Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, puis, rajouta en plaisantant :**

« Et avec mille ans d'expérience, crois-moi il va t'en apprendre des choses côté sexe ! »

**Elena ne résista pas et se mit à rire.**

**Deux jours plus tard, Klaus et Caroline étaient déjà sur la route, suivant l'unique camion de déménagement devant eux.**

« Tu crois qu'elle viendra ? » demanda Klaus.

« J'en suis sûre et certaine ! » répondit Caroline.

**La voiture quitta Mystic Falls, et ils firent route à Chicago, retrouver Elijah, Rebekah, et Matt.**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Vous voulez un second chapitre qui parlera de la façon dont évoluerait la relation entre Kol et Elena ?  
**

**Bisous, Aurélie, et rendez-vous sur Lily Fictions !  
**


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Voici la deuxième partie qui conclu l'O.S. Quelques petites pages sur Kol & Elena !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Elena monta les quelques marches du perron, et frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit, deux minutes plus tard, sur Bonnie, qui avait passé un peignoir et qui ressemblait à quelqu'un sur le point de s'endormir.**

« Elena ? » s'étonna la sorcière. « Il est une heure du matin ! »

« J'ai besoin de te parler ! » dit Elena.

« Très bien, entre ! » dit Bonnie en s'écartant de la porte.

**Elena entra sans difficulté dans la maison, et suivit sa meilleure amie jusqu'à la cuisine.**

« J'ai pas de sang dans mon frigo ! » la taquina Bonnie.

« Du café ça fera l'affaire ! » soupira Elena.

**Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise pendant que Bonnie versait du café dans deux tasses, avant de venir s'asseoir à son tour.**

« Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? » demanda Bonnie.

**Elena but d'abord une longue gorgée de café, se moquant que le liquide soit presque brûlant, avant de dire :**

« Aujourd'hui j'ai embrassé Kol ! »

« Le frère de Klaus ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Lui-même, et le pire c'est que j'ai aimé ça ! » avoua Elena.

« Et tu as besoin de moi pour quoi, exactement ? » voulut savoir Bonnie.

« Je ne sais pas comment le dire à Stefan et Damon ! » dit Elena.

« Pourquoi tu le leur dirais ? Tu les as jeté je te rappelle ! » souleva Bonnie.

« Je sais bien, et c'est ce que m'a dit Caroline aussi, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ! » souffla Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit précisément ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Que j'avais le droit d'embrasser qui je veux, et que ce dont j'avais besoin c'était de m'amuser, et que Kol était la personne idéale pour ça ! » répéta Elena.

« Et bien fonce ! » dit Bonnie.

**Elena regarda sa meilleure amie, incrédule, et la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut :**

« Hein ? »

**Bonnie eut un petit rire avant de s'expliquer :**

« Ecoute, la seule façon pour toi de faire le point sur ce que tu veux, c'est de t'abandonner à Kol. S'il te fait ressentir des choses, alors suis les conseils de Caroline et éclate-toi. Pars avec lui s'il le faut, mais Damon et Stefan t'ont trop empoisonné la vie, et ils t'étouffent encore plus depuis que t'es un vampire ! »

« Tu ne m'aides pas là ! » se renfrogna Elena.

« Tu t'es remise avec Stefan, ou bien avec Damon ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Non ! » contra aussitôt Elena.

« Alors va passer la nuit avec Kol et tu sauras ce que tu veux demain matin ! » lui suggéra Bonnie.

**Elena souffla, puis, fini sa tasse de café avant de quitter la maison de Bonnie.**

**Kol, qui arpentait les rues de Mystic Falls, s'était arrêté devant une maison où il entendit la voix d'Elena et de la sorcière Bennett. Il se servit de son ouïe pour écouter la conversation, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à mesure que les deux jeunes femmes parlaient.**

**Quand il vit Elena sortir de chez Bonnie, il tenta sa chance mais attendit qu'elle soit assez éloignée avant de faire un détour, pour tomber, comme par hasard, sur elle.**

« Salut Elena ! » dit-il en souriant.

**Les mains dans les poches, la démarche décontractée, Kol la déshabillait du regard.**

« Salut ! » lui retourna-t-elle. « Tu me suis ou quoi ? »

« Et si je te disais oui ? » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Kol s'avança nonchalamment vers elle, et, d'une seule main, il l'attira contre lui.**

« Te faire ressentir des choses ! » lui susurra-t-il.

« Je rêve, tu m'as espionné ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Dis-moi Elena, est-ce que tu as envie que je te fasse ressentir des choses ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

**Elena se sentit complètement subjuguée par le regard envoûtant de Kol, mais ce n'était pas dû à l'hypnose, car il ne l'utilisait pas. Son simple regard marron suffisait à dérouter Elena.**

_« Alors va passer la nuit avec Kol et tu sauras ce que tu veux demain matin ! »_

**Elle se rappela les paroles de Bonnie, les conseils de Caroline, mais elle suivit surtout son désir, et embrassa Kol.**

**Plus que répondant, Kol la colla un peu plus contre lui et força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue.**

« On va chez moi ? » marmonna Kol.

**Elena ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrasser encore et encore.**

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! » dit-il.

**Il raffermit sa prise sur elle, et s'éclipsa.**

**Arrivée au Manoir, vide car Klaus et Caroline étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Kol plaqua Elena contre la porte d'entrée qui se referma d'un claquement sourd.**

« Tu veux le faire là, ou on va dans ma chambre ? » demanda Kol tout en caressant les courbes d'Elena.

« Emmène-moi où tu veux ! » répondit-elle en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt.

**Il la souleva de terre et elle l'entoura de ses jambes. Kol s'éclipsa dans le salon et laissa Elena tomber sur le canapé. Il se déshabilla, tout comme Elena, qui se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtements.**

**Elena ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de son nouvel amant. Il était si parfait, si différent de ce qu'elle avait connue, et surtout différent de Stefan.**

**Kol s'agenouilla, et fit courir ses doigts sur les jambes d'Elena, qui se tassa dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Kol ajouta sa bouche à la caresse de ses doigts, mais le désir d'Elena était tellement fort, qu'il ne résista pas et lui déchira ses sous-vêtements, avant d'allonger Elena sur le canapé. Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa.**

**Elena fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos, et elle sentit ses muscles rouler sous ses mains. Elle lui déchira son boxer, et il entra en elle.**

**Trop longtemps privée de caresses, Elena laissa son plaisir émerger hors d'elle et elle ne se priva pas de gémir à mesure que Kol donnait des coups de reins. Tout en bougeant en elle, il l'embrassait et jouait avec sa langue, la rendant encore plus désireuse de ses baisers.**

**Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir, et Kol se laissa tomber sur Elena, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elena le crocheta de ses jambes et de ses bras comme une seconde peau. **

« T'es doué ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

« Hum je sais… » dit-il.

**Elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa peau, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Wow, pour lui faire ressentir des choses, il lui en a fait ressentir. Mais était-ce suffisant pour entamer quelque chose avec lui et quitter la ville avec ?**

« Kol ? » appela-t-elle.

« Hum ? » fit-il.

« T'as jusqu'au levé du jour pour me convaincre de te donner ta chance sur le long terme ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il leva la tête pour la regarder, et un sourire taquin apparut au coin de sa bouche.**

« T'as pas peur de regretter ta décision ? » demanda-t-il. « Je te dis ça parce que, je peux être très chiant et surtout que je passerais mon temps à te faire l'amour ou bien à te pervertir… »

**Elena le stoppa dans sa petite tirade en l'embrassant, mais elle l'embrassa avec tellement de fougue qu'ils basculèrent et tombèrent sur le sol.**

« Mon dos ! » grimaça Kol.

« Je te ferais un massage ! » lui promit Elena. « Mais, à la seule condition que tu me convainc de te suivre ! »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ma beauté ! » dit-il.

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Elena se réveilla en sentant quelque chose d'étrange parcourir son dos. Une fois qu'elle eut émergée de son sommeil profond, elle se rendit compte que c'était une bouche qui parsemait de baisers la peau de son dos. Les évènements de la veille, et surtout de la nuit entière, lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle ne put s'en empêcher alors, elle soupira de… plaisir !**

**Kol lui avait fait passer une nuit merveilleuse. Des orgasmes, elle en avait eu à foison.**

« Bonjour ma tigresse ! » dit Kol.

**Elena se cacha le visage dans ses bras, rouge de honte. Elle avait, à plusieurs reprises, griffée Kol dans le dos, les épaules, le torse et même les fesses.**

« Arrête ! » geignit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'amusa-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses hanches.

« C'est embarrassant ! » dit-elle.

« Oh mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-il en embrassant son épaule.

« Parce que c'est la première fois que je me comporte comme ça ! » répondit-elle.

**Kol dégagea l'épaule d'Elena, encombrée par ses longs cheveux bruns, qui étaient à présent tout emmêlés suite à leur folle de nuit de passion. Il se colla contre elle, embrassa sa nuque et fit glisser sa main droite jusqu'à sa poitrine.**

« Mais j'ai aimé te voir te comporter comme une vraie furie, et tu peux recommencer tant que tu veux ! » lui dit-il.

« Faut que je rentre ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » marmonna Kol.

« Je dois me nourrir, et Jeremy doit se demander où je suis passée ! » répondit-elle.

« Alors d'abord, ton frère peut très bien se passer de toi, ensuite, si t'as faim, je peux te servir de victime… » la tenta-t-il.

« T'es dingue ou quoi ? » pouffa-t-elle.

« Complètement ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Elena finit par se retourner afin de voir le visage de Kol. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait dire une chose pareille, mais ces mots sortirent de sa bouche :**

« Je veux partir avec toi ! »

« Elena, je peux te promettre, dès cet instant, que je n'agirais en rien comme les Salvatore. » lui dit-il sérieusement. « D'accord je ferais tout pour te protéger, mais je ne t'étoufferais pas. Tu as ma parole ! »

« J'ai peur de souffrir, même si je pars avec toi, et j'ai peur de faire du mal à un humain ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je t'aiderais à te contrôler, fais-moi confiance, et je ne te ferais jamais souffrir ! » lui assura-t-il. « On avancera pas à pas, sans se prendre la tête. La seule promesse que je te fais, c'est de te protéger et de t'aider à te contrôler, c'est tout. La balle est dans ton camp ! »

« T'es bien plus mature que je le pensais ! » constata-t-elle.

« Je suis un homme plein de surprise ! » dit-il avant de rire.

**Elle le joignit dans son hilarité, et lui caressa la joue. **

« Laisse-moi la journée pour parler à mon frère et rassembler quelques affaires. Ensuite on partira ! » lui dit-elle.

« D'abord embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-il.

**Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, mêlant leurs langues dans un ballet des plus sensuels.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena sortit de la salle de bain, fraichement sereine et habillé décontractée. Jeremy l'attendait dans sa chambre, assis sur le lit de sa sœur.**

« Salut, tu tombes bien il faut que je te parle ! » lui dit Elena.

« De Kol, j'imagine ! » dit Jeremy.

« Comment t'es au courant ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est Bonnie qui m'en a parlé ! » avoua-t-il.

« Et, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Oh, juste que tu avais du désir pour lui et qu'il n'était pas impossible que tu quittes la ville avec lui ! » répondit-il.

« Tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que j'ai vraiment l'intention de partir avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Franchement Elena, si je devais t'en vouloir ce serait que tu me dises que tu te remettes avec Stefan, ou bien que tu as choisis que tu aimais Damon ! » répondit-il. « Ils t'ont tellement fait du mal tous les deux, que je suis content que tu tournes la page, et, même si c'est un Originel, qui mieux que l'un d'eux pourrait t'aider à t'adapter à ta condition ! »

**Elena serra son frère dans ses bras, retenant du mieux qu'elle put ses larmes.**

« Merci ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de lui demander :**

« Tu vas t'en sortir ? »

« T'inquiète pas, la maison est à nous deux et puis, Bonnie va vendre la maison de sa grand-mère et venir habiter avec moi ! » répondit-il.

« Mon petit frère est devenu un adulte ! » sourit-elle.

« Y a de quoi, avec cette ville de dingue ! » plaisanta-t-il.

**Ils se prirent une nouvelle fois dans les bras, puis, Jeremy quitta la maison pour aller au Mystic Grill, où il remplaçait Matt depuis que ce dernier était parti avec Rebekah.**

**Elena attendait Kol devant chez elle depuis dix minutes seulement. Il était tard, et elle savait que Jeremy passerait la nuit chez Bonnie.**

**Elle pianotait sur son téléphone, envoyant des texto à Caroline et Matt pour leur dire qu'ils se verraient bientôt à Chicago, quand la voiture de Kol se gara devant chez elle. Il sortit de la voiture, dont il laissa le moteur tourner, et fut devant Elena en une seconde.**

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé d'avis ! » dit-il simplement.

« Et toi, tu veux toujours de moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut… renversant, à tel point qu'Elena dû s'accrocher aux épaules de Kol si elle ne voulait pas que ses genoux ne fléchisse davantage. Il relâcha enfin sa bouche, et Elena pu respirer de nouveau.**

« Partons ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Il prit les deux grosses valises d'Elena, et les chargea dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elena reprit ses esprits et quitta le perron de sa maison, et monta dans la voiture de Kol, qui aussitôt, quitta la rue et puis, Mystic Falls !**

**Une fois loin de cette petite ville, Kol leva sa main droite du volant et prit la main d'Elena, qui la serra dans la sienne avant de s'endormir !**


End file.
